


【边兴】玉兔衔环（下）

by Jessicapinejr



Category: Baeklay - Fandom, EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicapinejr/pseuds/Jessicapinejr
Summary: 3p ooc 慎入毫无逻辑  但是 做爱需要理由吗真•我生气起来连自己的醋都吃





	【边兴】玉兔衔环（下）

燥热感又上来了，而且被人圈在怀里，更是动弹不得。

边伯贤存心想欺负张艺兴。

他盘坐在地上，宽大的衣袖完美的挡住了手下恶劣不堪的动作——他一手端着酒杯，笑眯眯的对身边的大臣敬酒，而另一只手却色情的抚弄着怀中人的腰肢，尾骨。兔子尾巴被人恶趣味的捉住，蹂躏，这下张艺兴坐不住了，红着眼眶，可怜兮兮的看向人，眸子里尽是无措。

“恩人……呜呜，别玩了……”他小声的乞求，带着颤巍巍的尾音，更是听的边伯贤心里邪火直烧。“来一口？”他没有回应人的请求，而是笑着喝一口酒。见人没了反应，更是直接捏起人的下巴，兔子的唇嫣红，露出一截粉嫩的舌头，像是等着人来品尝。边伯贤突然生出一副不管不顾的念头来，他大拇指加重了力度，把人的口腔保持在张开的状态，将嘴里的酒渡了过去。

唇凑上来的那一瞬间张艺兴就不自觉的将小舌送了过去，边伯贤注意到这一点，更是变本加厉的啃咬上人的嘴唇，一下一下的吮吸着，他吻得又凶又狠，辛辣的酒在两人唇齿间流动，顺着人的嘴角流下，染湿了深红的宫衣。一吻结束，边伯贤发觉这兔子身上的体香，比以前那种淡淡的味道更为强烈，像是有目的性一样，一个劲的往他鼻子里钻。他戏谑的舔了舔唇，十分满意的看到兔子后知后觉的害羞——他竟然主动把舌头送了过去！真是羞死人了，这样的挑逗，不仅没有减少燥热感，反而加深了燥热感。

周围的大臣似乎已经习以为常，没有一个人对着这边议论纷纷，除了一个人，眼神像蛇一般，死死地盯着这里。边伯贤抬起头，毫无畏惧的与那目光相撞，甚至带了一丝挑衅的意味。

股间流出了一丝粘稠的液体，张艺兴感觉得到。他惊慌的夹紧了屁股，却感到一双手从臀逢滑下去，在要到达那片禁地时，却又退了回去。这样的挑逗让他的身体软的不成样子，整个人挂在了边伯贤身上，一双兔子眼水光潋滟的看着人，尽是乞求与无助。他眉头紧皱，用力的咬唇，抑制出一阵一阵的，因为情欲而发出的呻吟。而边伯贤却像没听见似的，反而夹了菜，坏心眼的问他：“吃这个？”兔子难受的直摇头，整个人被情欲蒸的微微发红，像个粉红的团子。边伯贤这回倒是没强迫他，自己一口吃了菜，喝了酒。

“伯贤……帮帮我吧……”张艺兴难受的不行，第一次提出了让人羞耻的请求。“可以啊。”边伯贤压低了声音，“想让我在这里肏你？”

张艺兴猛地摇头，脸色苍白，却浮着诡异的潮红。

“晕了？”筷子往酒窝里戳了戳，边伯贤好笑的看着张艺兴双眼紧闭，看人没反应，又凑近人酒窝的地方吻了上去。说是吻其实不是很贴切，因为他伸出了舌头，对着那小小的凹陷处，模仿着性交的动作舔弄着。一下子就被这突如其来的袭击弄得泄了身，里衣已经湿了，小穴一张一合，流着淫糜的液体，急切的等着人来侵犯。

这一切，边伯贤都看不见，但是他知道。

“伯贤……你当年救了我……”张艺兴已经软成了一滩水，完整的话都说不好了。他突然用尽了最后的力气，撑着人的肩膀，吊着眼睛，费力的去亲吻人的嘴角。“求你了……帮帮我……”

边伯贤突然愣住了，张艺兴难受的不行，并没有注意到此时边伯贤的表情，是像狼看到香软的猎物一般，想要扑上去撕碎的那种神情。

张艺兴已经是飘飘欲仙，隐隐约约的觉得，法力不能维持了，脑袋上隐藏的兔耳朵，也要藏不住了。“殿下……伯贤……帮帮我，求您了……”

“好啊，”边伯贤垂了垂眼眸，眸子里尽是深不见底的欲望——他在忍什么啊？

这本来就是他的兔子。

“这就疼你。”他亲了一口张艺兴的脸庞，一个拦腰把人抱起，离开了宴席。

边白贤将这一切冷冷的尽收眼底，他心中不知怎么的，有些不满。也许是什么好东西都给了边伯贤，让他有些不爽？他放下了酒杯，往两人离去的方向走去。

边伯贤抱着张艺兴进了一个偏僻的，不怎么有人进的隔间。把人放到床上的一瞬间，他就看到两条雪白的耳朵露了出来，软软的塌在人的脸颊旁。

“你倒是会玩把戏。”边伯贤笑着去逗他，他想，若是边含着兔子的耳朵边动作，兔子会哭出来吗？

他有些迫不及待了。

从侧间准备好东西出来的时候，他毫不惊讶的看到兔子基本已经把自己扒了了个干净，只留了一件一撕就破的里衣，却也只是松松垮垮的挂在身上；整个身体带着粉红，蜷缩成一团，股下还有一点煽情的水痕。他放下盘子，里面装了开拓用的玉势与玉脂，正当张艺兴以为边伯贤要有所动作的时候，却听到边伯贤冷冷的问道：“既然来了，就不要躲躲藏藏的了，兄长。”

张艺兴猛地睁大双眼，情欲被另一种情绪盖过——羞耻。

“我可没有躲躲藏藏，倒是六弟藏了好东西？”边白贤背着手，笑着回应到。他渐渐从阴影里走了出来，烛火的微弱光芒模糊了他的轮廓，叫人看不太清楚。“是啊，好东西，哥哥送我的好东西。”边伯贤毫不掩饰自己的挑衅之情，手上的动作倒是没停过；他慢条斯理的拿着刷子沾了玉脂往玉势上抹，欲望全被很好的掩藏在深不见底的眸子里，让人捉摸不透。

“既然是我送你的东西，也有收回的权利。”边白贤上前一步，也开始捣弄盘子里的勉铃。他慢条斯理的打量着，看似随意的问道：“用哪个？”

“你……”边伯贤心里是邪火和怒火一起烧，他看了一会边白贤，竟然生生气笑了。“兄长在说什么？”边伯贤咬了咬牙，一字一句的说道：“既然送给我了，自然是我自己来。”

有趣，护食的狼崽嚒？边白贤心中冷笑，面上却没有什么波澜：“你给我的报酬，并不完整，你知道的吧？”

“那么我来拿回一点属于我的东西，也不过分？”

眼看两人就要打起来，张艺兴要崩溃了，他现在就像一片孤舟，在两人之间的嚣张气焰与自己身上的欲火中夹缝求生。“两位爷不要吵……哈啊，吵了……”

这话一出，两道如狼似虎的目光就看了过来。

“怎么，忍不住了？”说实话此时边伯贤身下的炽热也硬的发疼，他压着火，瞪了边白贤一眼，好像边白贤再靠近一点，下一秒就要把他赶出去了。

“吵架……伤和气的。”张艺兴晕晕乎乎，也不知道自己说了什么可笑的话，两人同时笑出了声：“和气？”张艺兴不安的夹紧了屁股，总感觉自己打开了什么危险的话题，但他还是潮红着脸，说道：“本是……同根生，相煎何太急……”

空气沉默了一会儿，安静的都要让张艺兴怀疑，自己是不是说错话了。然而，张艺兴不知道的是，在他担心的那一会儿，两兄弟已经眼神交流过了。

“把兔子还我。”

“不可能。”

“你不想把他搞哭？”

“我一个人就行。”

“至少让我惩罚一下？不乖的兔子。”

“那也是我来。”

“那我去和父王……”

“……第二个………成交。”

“咳咳，”边伯贤有些恼火的咳了咳嗽，掩饰着自己尴尬的心情。要说耍计谋，耍无赖，他从来没有赢过这个哥哥，他们两明争暗斗，却又懂对方的很———简直像影子一般烦人。但他之所以会答应，不是因为惧怕皇帝，而是病态的独占欲——想让……他上面下面都流眼泪，再让他哭着叫自己恩人，主人。这是边白贤怎样都无法改变的事实，因为这是他给张艺兴的烙印，从十年前就印下的烙印。他要让边白贤知道，就算他尝到了张艺兴的身体，张艺兴还是属于边伯贤的。光是想到这个，就能让他兴奋的浑身发颤。

在这一点上，他又赢了。

“你说的不错。”边伯贤眼珠一转，假装笑道：“人可不就是要和……家人及时享乐，是吧兄长？”

他说的咬牙切齿，听的张艺兴头皮一阵发麻。

边白贤愣了愣，但多年的默契立马让他猜到了边伯贤想做什么。边伯贤答应他的那点小心思他能不懂？但他还是一副温柔儒雅的样子，说道：“可不是嚒。”

他并没有在意，对他来说，真正值得留恋的只有权力，到最后，所有他想要的东西都会到他手中的，短暂的抛弃罢了。

可他现在确确实实想给这兔子一点惩罚———他对不听话的东西是十分耿耿于怀的。

“既然兄长从我这儿拿的东西不太完整，那兄长自然是……可以从我这儿拿点东西补偿的。”张艺兴惊恐的看着两人的目光慢悠悠的看向自己，一股强烈的压迫感扑面而来，瞬间让他的身体软成了一滩水。

“兄长先来？”边伯贤拿起了准备好的玉势，似笑非笑的递给边白贤。“恭敬不如从命。”

脸上的触感与后穴的入侵是同时感受到的，张艺兴惊恐的看着人用手抚摸上了自己的脸庞，没有一丝防备，就被两人夹在中间，动弹不得。这样的攻势好像让他的整个身体都软成了泥，好像被人在手中肆意的揉搓，蹂躏。“好乖———”边伯贤略带笑意的声音传来，不知怎么的这句夸奖刺激到了他，后穴猛地夹紧。可是夹紧的那一瞬间，他就清晰的感到，后穴已经被缓缓推入了什么冰冷的物体——是边白贤，漫不经心的在拿玉势玩弄他的后穴。玉势就着流出来的淫夜深深的捅了进去，带来一阵巨大的快感。他猛地呻吟出声，带着颤巍巍的尾音，好像嗓子里浸了媚药一般，叫的人欲仙欲死。

“兄长听听吧，多听听，以后可就没有了。”边伯贤毫不掩饰自己的挑衅语气，他捧着张艺兴的脸，不管不顾的吻了上去，将人欲出口的呻吟堵了回去。边白贤被这话气的笑出声，手上的动作猛地加大，后穴玉玉势的结合处猛地发出一声羞耻的咕唧水声，淫靡的不行。

张艺兴要疯了，他不敢相信他们两会这样做。快感，羞耻，绝望，欲望，各种情绪涌入脑海，被两个人玩弄的背德快感让他羞耻的不敢睁眼，生怕下一秒，他就要因为两人的挑逗，颤抖的射出来。

边伯贤的吻从嘴唇滑倒了胸前，他猛地含住其中一颗红梅，恶趣味的舔吻啃咬。这让张艺兴整个人都崩溃了，边伯贤的动作无疑放大了后穴的空虚与另一颗红梅的瘙痒，然而最要命的是，边白贤的恶趣味也不亚于边伯贤。他停止了抽插的动作，将玉势拔了出来，把目光看向了屁股后面，雪白的尾巴。“你倒是会长，浑身上下都在勾引人？”边白贤笑着摸上了那一撮毛茸茸，明显的感觉到兔子整个身体都猛地颤了颤。

“我……我没有……唔……”张艺兴想躲，却被人死死摁着，动弹不得。“别……别玩了……”他发着抖，一会不安的抓住人的手，一会不安的想推开胸前的脑袋。“会……会坏的……”

“你们兔子精怎么比狐狸精还会勾引人啊？”不知道是谁问了一句，张艺兴立马吓得一个激灵，可怜兮兮的说道：“狐狸……不能跟狐狸玩！狐狸都是坏蛋，狐狸吃兔子的！”

两人对视一眼，边嘲笑着对方眸子里的露骨神情，边挑逗着怀中的人。“哪个狐狸精有你好肏啊？”他感到自己的臀瓣被大力的掰开，淫水流的更厉害了。“我进来了？”是边白贤，走走形式的问着毫无意义的话，他也不管兔子或者边伯贤答不答应，握着炽热就冲了进去。

被填满的那一瞬间，张艺兴整个眼神都失焦了。边伯贤正亲吻着人的锁骨，感到身前的力度，他不满的抬起头，看到边白贤正握着人的腰打桩，眼里竟是餍足。

“狡猾。”他愤愤的说道，语气中带着一丝不满。可这苦了张艺兴，两个人的明争暗斗，都发泄在了他可怜的小身板上。边伯贤狠狠的咬了一口兔子精的脖颈，之后又觉得有点心疼，变成了轻轻的舔舐。异样的触感让张艺兴混身发着抖，加上肉刃在粉嫩的穴口进进出出，摩擦着嫩肉，带了一阵阵酥麻快感。

他已经快被肏的神智不清了，偏偏边白贤又一次一次撞击着他那处嫩肉，把他破碎的神情又拼了回来。“宝贝，谁在肏你？”边伯贤看着人被欺负恨了的样子，掐了掐人的腰，使坏的问道。

谁在肏他？他已经分不清谁是谁了，只觉得有两个长得一模一样的人在玩弄自己……“是……恩人吧，伯贤吗？”他怯生生的回应到，选了个好感度比较高的人。不料，身后的人重重的一顶，凶狠的让他的前端颤颤巍巍的立了起来，只听到那人一字一句的说道：“是白贤——是边，白，贤在肏你，知道吗，宝贝儿？”

张艺兴惊恐的想捂住下身，却被面前的人狠狠的抓住了手。“兄长，这可不能怪他吧，谁叫他喜欢我多一点？”他笑着把人的手十指相扣，无视了边白贤要杀人的眼神，凑近人吻上了人的唇。他凑上去的那一瞬间就看到兔子精粉嫩的舌头，羞怯怯的伸了出来，等着他来品尝。他捉住小妖精的软舌，发了狠的玩弄，把人吻的呜呜咽咽的掉眼泪，涎水顺着嘴角留下来，滑落到锁骨。这一点点痒更是刺激了身体，不自觉地去扭动腰肢，让身后的巨物进的更深。

好不容易有了喘息的机会，兔子精哭着祈求，一副梨花带雨的模样看的人更是邪火直烧。“呜呜，殿下……不要咬了，我好痛。”

“伯贤，以前……嗯啊，救了我，现在又要吃掉我吗……”

“哦？”下巴被人捏起，仿佛是听到了什么好笑的笑话。“你这张小嘴可真会说话，以前咬我的时候，怎么不说疼？”

张艺兴无措的看着人，心里委屈的不行。以前……以前不是给你治好了吗！而且那是契约呀！他是来报恩的，怎么把自己报进去了……他越想越难过，到最后竟然只会抽抽噎噎的哭了，一句话都说不出来。他泪眼婆娑的看向边伯贤，边伯贤的眼睛里尽是调侃的笑意，与深不见底的欲望。“刚刚，一直求着我帮帮他的人是谁呀？现在帮你了，怎么又来说我的不是，嗯？”

“呜呜……我错了……”他现在也不管什么逻辑与对错，只想让这两个坏心眼的男人闭上嘴。不料他这幅任君宰割的模样更是激起了两人的恶趣味，他听到边白贤说：“宝贝儿，你该认错的，是我。”他恶狠狠的顶了顶那处，更是让张艺兴整个人软成了一滩水。

“还敢不敢耍性子了？”

听到这句话，张艺兴更是委屈的不行，抽抽噎噎的说：“你是个骗子……呜呜，你不仅骗我，还欺负我，我才不要理你……”

又是一次重顶，直接让他颤抖的射了出来，全射到了边伯贤的手上。他红着脸，呆呆的看着自己的东西，一声调笑从身后传来，带着露骨的寒意：“宝贝儿，你想不理我，你的身体倒是被我这个骗子肏的挺诚实，嗯？”他注意到张艺兴头上的耳朵无力的垂落了下来，他压着人欲飞的蝴蝶骨，轻轻的舔弄起人雪白的耳朵起来。他感到那吸人的小穴猛地夹紧了，边白贤闷哼一声，差点要射出来。他突然问道，语气里带着慢慢的戏谑：“所以，我现在是不是也算你的恩人了？”

“这是什么？你偷偷修练的灵药吗？”边伯贤故意把他的东西拿到他面前，笑着问他。“你以前这个样子，都是怎么玩的呀？”他存心去逗他，导致他后来转念一想，说出来的话连他自己都有些吃醋。

“你不会……是青楼的小兔子吧？”

“呜呜……不是，我不是……”他急切的解释，满脸泪痕。“我们有自己用的东西……我……我……”越解释，边伯贤笑的越开心，心里想着原来他没被别的男人疼过啊，他慢条斯理的擦了手上的东西，拿起身旁没有用过的干净玉势，意味深长的的说道：“小兔子还是不要讲话了，越讲越黑。”

玉势被塞进口中，一下一下的抽插着，不一会儿上面就拉扯出了藕断丝连的银丝，淫靡不堪。“小嘴这么贪吃。”边白贤最后狠狠地一顶，把东西留在了里面。花心被浇的感觉并不好受，张艺兴呻吟出声，却因为嘴里含了东西，最后变成了无力的呜咽。

玉势被拿出来的时候，身后的巨物也抜了出来。可小穴的媚肉偏偏还一层层的缠了上来，想要挽留那做乱的家伙。“你好像很舍不得我？”边白贤看着后穴中流出来的液体，戏谑的问道。

“这么能吃，这里会不会怀小兔子呀？”边白贤笑着去摸他的肚子，满意的看着人惊慌的表情。他突然垂眸，喃喃的问道：“给我生一窝小兔子吧。”

“呜呜，我不会生小兔子……”张艺兴要崩溃了，他又不像兔子洞里的那些姐姐们一般，怎么能生的出小兔子！而且……洞里的兔子都说他长的不好看，就算生了，不得被欺负吗，就像他现在这样……他惊慌的想逃，却被人一个翻身压在身下。

“六弟好身手。”边白贤挑挑眉，戏谑的看着人把兔子压在身下。“你啊……”边伯贤笑了，一只手轻轻抚摸着张艺兴的锁骨。“要生，也是给我生。”

“不会生，那也要把我的东西都吃进去。”

炽热又挺了进去，刚刚是跪趴的姿势，这次是正面。边伯贤享受猎物看着自己的眼睛，这样会让他的独占欲得到满足；而边白贤要的是绝对的臣服，满足的是自己的征服欲。上一轮的高潮还没过去，张艺兴又迎来了新的一轮攻势。张艺兴再也没有力气说话，只是觉得被肏的欲仙欲死，整个人软绵绵的挂在边伯贤身上，发出来的呻吟好像小猫一般挠人，到不像一只兔子精。

高潮要来了，边伯贤凶狠的动作突然停了下来，他坏笑着，看着张艺兴，慢条斯理的问道：“想要吗？叫我什么？”

“伯贤……嘶……”臀肉被狠狠地打了一下，边白贤没有说话，力气用的却不小，一个鲜红的印子便在那块嫩肉上浮现了出来。他到不是想帮边伯贤，只是他很好奇，这小兔子还能怎样讨人开心。

“兄长都觉得你说的不太对呢……”边伯贤笑着看了一眼边白贤，身下的巨物就要退出去。张艺兴突然慌了，下意识的死死的抓住边伯贤的手，泪水一下子就流了出来。“别……别走……”

“那你要什么？向谁要？说啊，说了就给你。”

“夫君……帮帮我……”他最终颤抖的说出了这个让他羞耻不已的话语，他记得，兔子洞里的姐姐，和心上人讲话时，便是这样叫的。

边白贤愣了愣，他看向边伯贤，只见他的弟弟死死的盯着张艺兴，眼睛里的欲望仿佛要蹭出火来。

征服欲得到彻底的满足，边伯贤暗骂一声，当即就上了这小妖精的当。一个狠狠地挺身，彻底把人填满。张艺兴被他肏的呜呜咽咽，整个人蜷缩着，挂在他的身上哭泣。

这是他的兔子……从小就记着的，属于他的兔子。

他有点后悔和别人分享了。

不知道边伯贤肏了他多久，直到边伯贤把东西射到他里面的时候，张艺兴才慢慢回过神来。他整个人软成了水，身上带着情欲而染上的潮红，和浊白的液体。他的脸已经不烫了，经历了这样激烈的情事，硬生生的把发情期给满足了。

而且他发誓，再也不会接近这两个大尾巴狼一步了。他明天就要回去，回兔子洞去，再也不要出来，爷爷们说的对，人类都是坏人，是亲近不得的！

“唔……”他想起身，却突然软了身子，被人一把搂住腰。“嗯？”边白贤皱了皱眉，本来还想再来一次，但是看着人的样子，好像不太对。他带着一些爱怜与恶趣味的情绪捧起人的耳朵，去亲内测粉嫩嫩的肉，惹得人轻轻呻吟。

“你们都欺负我……让别的兔子知道了，可要笑话我的……”他微弱的喘着气，也不知道是谁在吻他，自顾自的说道。“天啊，宝贝，你还想回去啊？”胸前被狠狠地咬了一口，惹得人一阵战栗。小兔子眼睛红红的，委屈的看着胸前毛茸茸的脑袋，羞得不知道说什么好。“既然是来报恩，得报一辈子的呀。”

“我的法力没有啦……要变回去了……”然而兔子是真的有点不对劲，声音越来越小，甚至身体都开始有些变化。两人这才意识到他要变回去了，边白贤恶狠狠的提着人的耳朵威胁道：“不准变，不然清蒸红烧你自己选……”然而，话还没说完，一团仙雾升起，怀中的人就没了影，取而代之的是一团雪白的小东西，软软的趴在边白贤腿上摇摇坠坠。

“啧啧……真是只骚兔子，都变回去了还想着男人的大家伙？”边伯贤抢先一步，笑着把团子一把捞起来，这团子轻的很，也暖的很，但是蔫蔫的，没有什么力气。张艺兴听到了那句调侃的荤话，心中悲愤交加，想给边伯贤来几拳，但实在是没有力气了，干脆眼睛一闭，昏了过去。

那天睡觉，是边伯贤抱着兔子睡的，兔子想跑，可是边伯贤放了两条大狗在床旁，而且他一点力气都没有了。

简直是虐待啊，呜呜……

………  
又被断断续续的欺负了一个月，张艺兴终于逃走了，对，逃走。

那是个雨天，边伯贤被召去办公事，兔子这几天被疼爱的狠了，整个人乖的不行，边伯贤心情好，没放狗子出来看着。

然而这一切都是兔子的伪装。

“恩人，真的要走了……”他喃喃的说道，终于下定了决心。看着这熟悉的宫殿，他的心底没有逃走的愉快，反而有点说不清的感觉，像是留恋，又像是气愤。他的法力恢复了一些，要出这宫门，还是绰绰有余的。

其实他随时可以逃走吧，可是，为什么允许了一次次的侵犯，为什么总是会对他心软呢？

还有那个人……明明骗了自己，却还是默许了一次次露骨的，挑衅的话语。

他其实是渴望被人捧在手心里疼爱的，像兔子洞里的那些漂亮哥哥姐姐一样，被中意的郎君带走了。可他们说，你这样笨，救你的是个皇子，若是修炼成了人形，人家未必要你呢。但他还是不管不顾的，终于修成了人形，来到了他身边。

好在，他要他了，还彻底的把他吃了。

可是他不知道为什么会变成这样，卷入了两个人的情感漩涡中，被时时刻刻看着，透不过气。他讨厌这样？不……也不是，因为别人对他的好，他都记在心里，哪怕对方渴望更多，他还是记在心里。

但他确实是渴望平等的感情的。

于是他离开了，留了两样物品，一样留在东宫，一样留在了晨曦宫———那是他练的最久丹药，用了玉兔的眼泪，和灵气炼制的不老丹。

他没有什么能够留下的，若是有，只有这个了。

他像来的那天那样，又悄悄地离去，一点儿声息都没有。边伯贤回到宫中，自然是大怒，东宫上下都战战兢兢，那是他们从来都没看到过的太子殿下。此事传到了皇帝耳中，平日里的宽容也荡然无存，被罚了禁闭，那些宫中事物都暂时交予了边白贤。

可是边白贤也不好受。

不知道为什么，那种难受不是一下子失去的惊慌恐惧感，而是苦涩的，慢慢的从心里传向全身。看着成堆的文书，以往的他，会感到无比的兴奋，可此时只有苦涩，和填补不够的空虚。

也许，该任性一次？

那天他去找边伯贤喝酒，两人默默无言。

“六弟，”边白贤突然说道，语气平淡不惊。

“我们去把兔子找回来吧。”

……

一年后。

“艺兴，有人找！”洞前卖打糕的姐姐来喊人了，张艺兴刚练完药，抹了一把脸上的汗，面色红润的应道：“哎，来了！”运动后的嗓音显得更为好听，像冒着泡的饮品，咕嘟嘟冒着泡。

“谁找我呀？”他擦了擦自己的身体，对着外面问道。不过姐姐没有回应了，或许是去忙去了？他慢慢的走了出去，打量着周围，看看是谁去找他。

“恩人，可让我好找。”猝不及防被拉入一个温暖的怀抱，他感到脖颈旁有一阵温热的气息在挑逗着。”

他不敢置信的回过头，看到一双熟悉的下垂眼，带着狡黠：“想我了吗，嗯？

“给了不老丹，可是想让本王常伴左右？”另一个带着笑意的声音传来，他呆呆的转过头——是边白贤，笑着拉起了他的手。“本王可是答应了。”

“我说了，你要报一辈子的恩吧？”脸被捧起，他直视着人的下垂眼，里面的炽热与情意让人感到心惊。

“所以……”背后也被人抱住，男人的金属音透着笑意，酥的人骨子都要软了。

“你跑不掉的。”

END

结局你们自己脑补  
当王妃还是太子妃，你们觉得哪个带感呢哈哈哈哈欢迎评论


End file.
